Goblin Slayer
:"Because I am Goblin Slayer." :- Goblin Slayer's signature slogan. is the series' titular main character. He is an experienced silver ranked adventurer who only concerns himself with hunting goblins. Appearance Masked Despite being a silver-ranked adventurer, Goblin Slayer's choice of equipment poorly reflects his rank. He is often seen equipped in grubby leather armor with chain mail underneath, paired with his signature cheap-looking helmet (which originally had horns) that envelops his head entirely in protective metal. However, due to the excellent sense of smell goblins possess, Goblin Slayer has a habit of neglecting the cleanliness of his armor as clean equipment would reek of metal, which would immediately alert goblins. In contrast, Goblin Slayer's seemingly poor appearance is often mocked and ridiculed by most whom fail to see the practicality and effective functionality behind it. Moreover, the grimy appearance combined with his down-grade equipment has, on more than one occasion, caused people to mistake him for an undead. Goblin Slayer usually carries a cheap and disposable sword of a strange length hanging on his left hip in a makeshift scabbard, allowing him to place swords of any shape he salvages. Affixed to his left arm is a small round shield, its rim well maintained to be used as a weapon. Unmasked Contradictory to most adventurer's bets and rumors, Goblin Slayer's appearance beneath his helmet is remarked to be surprisingly handsome and dignified, if somewhat pale. Goblin Slayer has greyish-white colored hair and scarlet eyes, which are normally covered by his bangs. The skin of his body appears pasty and is covered with numerous scars from previous battles. Personality Goblin Slayer is stoic and calm in most circumstances and is simply unable to devote himself to anything outside of preparations to deal with Goblins after the ordeal he went through as a child. Because of this, he lacks the ability to understand certain social norms and doesn't notice the affections of those around him. His companions are working to help him overcome this, but the process isn't easy. Despite this, he has been shown prioritizing the safety of companions and civilians over his obsession with goblin killing. His desire to kill goblins stems from two places: to prevent what happened to his village from happening to others and to get revenge by eliminating every single member of their race. To this end, he has a single-minded devotion that has led him to being rigorous in hunting them down, leaving nothing to chance, and pushing those under his tutelage into being just as prepared. He will not hesitate to put himself against odds that will all but ensure his death, being more than willing to face off against a goblin horde of at least 100 in an effort to kill as many as he can before they kill him. Goblin Slayer also seems interested in learning new ideas from people of all walks of life. He is always looking for new knowledge to absorb, mostly to find more efficient ways of tracking, trapping, and killing goblins. Background Goblin Slayer! Side Story: Year One Goblin Slayer was once an ordinary boy in a village, who wanted to be an adventurer when he grew up. One day, his best friend left to work on a farm for a few days, and the two fought because he couldn't go with her. Later that night, his village was attacked by goblins and everyone he knew was killed. Goblin Slayer Gaiden: Year One Manga — Gaiden: Year One Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1 pg. 1-10 He hid in his house's basement until nightfall, while watching what was happening through a crack in the floorboards. At nightfall, he sneaked out of the house seeing all of the corpses, but was attacked by the goblins who hadn't left yet. He was saved from death by a rhea; Goblin Slayer Gaiden: Year One Manga — Gaiden: Year One Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1 pg. 34 who he spent 5 years training with before parting ways. After parting ways, he made his way to town and walked past his childhood friend, although he did not speak to her. Upon entering the Adventurer's Guild, he met the receptionist and requested to register as an adventurer. As Guild Girl searched for the registration sheets clumsily, he picked up a fallen sheet that seemed to be a Goblin slaying quest. Guild Girl confirmed it, and he immediately accepted the quest despite her attempts to dissuade him from going alone. After filling in the necessary details in the adventure registration sheet, he received his official adventurer tag and began making preparations to embark on his first goblin-slaying quest. Goblin Slayer visited Smith's shop and ordered a breastplate and a helmet. Goblin Slayer arrived at a cave that had goblins living in it; He fought his way through numerous goblins, but was poisoned in the process. Upon reaching his hand into his bag to get an antidote, he discovers that the glass vial broke in the fight. Improvising, he rolled the edge of his bag moist with spilled antidote into a ball and sucked on it. Not long after, he has to fight a hobgoblin and goblins shaman. He nearly dies but is able to kill the two of them, and goes into the back of the cave to save the captive woman and kill the goblin children. He returned to the town, where he reunited with his childhood friend, Cow Girl, who convinced him to stay at the farm with her and her uncle. He met and assisted another party (that included an adventurer who registered the same day he did) during a goblin slaying quest involving only three goblins. Despite his odd demeanor, the party asked him to join them for their next mission, but Goblin Slayer refused due to it not involving any goblins. During the conversation, a goblin who was feigning death attacked, but was quickly disrupted and killed by Goblin Slayer. Dissatisfied with his current knowledge on goblins, he began dissecting the goblin, much to the party's disgust. Word gets around the guild about this incident which causes people to avoid him. Seeing this, Guild Girl advises he not do such things in the future as it can cause a misunderstanding. While every other adventurer took a quest to slay a rock eater, Goblin Slayer took another goblin slaying quest. Chronology Goblin Slayer Volume 1 Goblin Slayer appeared to save Priestess from being killed by goblins. He then helped her save Woman Fighter and other women by killing the rest of the goblin nest. From there, the two formed a party and underwent several missions. They were eventually recruited into slaying the goblins working under a Demon Lord that had taken over an abandoned base. It is there they encountered Ogre, who dominated their fight until Goblin Slayer used a Gate Scroll linked to the bottom of the ocean to slice the monster in half before stabbing him in the head repeatedly. Some time after this, he became aware of the goblin horde approaching the farm and informed Cow Girl to run with her uncle to the town. She refused, knowing he would throw his life away to kill as many as possible, and thus convinced him to ask for help at the guild. With the help of Guild Girl, Spearman, and High Elf Archer, he managed to convince them to assist him with a reward for one gold per goblin head and instructed them on how to prepare ahead of time. During the battle, he eliminated the Goblin's nest, before working with Priestess to kill the Goblin Lord. Goblin Slayer Volume 2 Later on, Sword Maiden enlisted his help to kill the goblins in the sewers. However, an encounter with the Goblin Champion leading the horde left him critically injured and near-death, resulting in the need for Resurrection Magic done by Sword Maiden and Priestess to help him recover. Once he was fully recovered, he and the others found the source of the Goblins in the form of a Gate Mirror and defeated the Goblin Champion by burying him under tons of rubble, before encasing the Gate Mirror in concrete and tossing it in the river to avoid anyone else using it. He then confronted Sword Maiden and revealed he knew that she was the one who framed the original incident on the Goblins to bring attention to them. Goblin Slayer Manga — Manga Volume 5, Chapter 29, pg. 4-20 Understanding her reasoning, he then promised to help her dealing with Goblins if they returned, earning her gratitude. Goblin Slayer Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 2, Interlude: Of the Two of Them, Then Goblin Slayer Manga — Manga Volume 5, Chapter 29, pg. 21-39 Goblin Slayer Volume 3 During the Harvest Festival, Goblin Slayer was asked out by Cow Girl and Guild Girl to go on a date; with Cow Girl in the morning and Guild Girl in the evening. On his date with Guild Girl, Rhea Scout, seeking revenge for his demotion, attempted to kill them both. He fooled the rhea into thinking that he had perished after getting hit and killed him by slicing open his torso.Goblin Slayer Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 3, Chapter 4: It's Your Smile That Matters Abilities Goblin Slayer has been trained as a fighter and ranger. His style of combat relies more on pragmatism such as setting traps, using a weapon against its user, and taking whatever advantage that may come. * Trained Combatant: Goblin Slayer is relatively skilled in most weapons that he can get his hands on, using them effectively enough to kill goblins. He is also perfectly capable of combating other kinds of monsters, as well as other adventurers. * Master Swordsman: Goblin Slayer is extremely skillful in wielding any bladed weaponry from short swords, daggers to knives. With his short sword, he can slay multiple goblins at once with masterful dexterity. * Master Marksman: Goblin Slayer is an incredibly proficient archer; he can accurately shoot down Goblins from vast distances. With a thrown javelin, he could fatally injure a goblin shaman with little effort. * Master Strategist: Goblin Slayer is an excellent strategist, specializing in ambush and guerrilla warfare. He could come up with extraordinary plans to trap large numbers of goblins, eliminating them with efficiency. * Goblin Knowledge: Goblin Slayer has devoted himself towards all matters related to goblins, ranging from their habits to their mindsets. This makes him the frontier's foremost expert when it comes to dealing with goblins, a specialist without peer in matters relating to them sought out by High Elf Archer and Sword Maiden. * Alchemy : 'Goblin Slayer has a basic knowledge in terms of alchemy. ''Goblin Slayer Light Novel Gaiden: Year One - Gaiden: Year One Light Novel Volume 2, Chapter 1, pg. 22 - 24 * '''Physical Conditioning: Goblin Slayer has rigorously trained his body to utmost perfection, granting him top notch physical abilities. ** Strength: Goblin Slayer has a extremely high level of physical strength. He could overpower even large goblins and wield blunt weapons such as clubs and stone axes with enough force to slaughter goblins in a single hit. ** Speed: He could strike down multiple goblins at once with superior speed and reflexes. Can react fast enough to defend against unexpected attacks, including incoming arrows. ** Endurance: He also possesses an incredible amount of endurance and pain tolerance, capable of fighting after having broken multiple bones. Goblin Slayer is well acclaimed to snowy mountains and cold temperatures, as he received his training in such environments. ** Senses: Goblin Slayer is extremely aware of his surroundings, having extensively trained to utilize all his senses including sight and hearing. He could even detect a goblin hiding in pitch black darkness. Equipment * Shield: A buckler that is small, round and easy to carry. Can be used as a blunt or cutting weapon. * Short Sword: Sword optimized for use in confined spaces. Routinely broken. * Longbow: Standard longbow used to snipe enemies. * Light Armor: Leather armor adorned with metal plates, including a metal helmet and chainmail. Allows quick movement while providing minimal protection from light attacks. * Magic Scroll: Used in desperate situations. * Potions: He is always brought some portions of potions consisting that helps to increase stamina and heal his wounds. Additionally, he also brought some dangerous stuff such as poison. * Torch: Always on hand in case he needs to light or burn something. * Flour: His optional weapon to kill a nest. It is his foundation of having a large explosion. * Rock: His last resort if being surrounded in an isolated place. Non-Goblin Enemies Slain * Ogre - one of the Demon Lord's Generals. He was killed by the Gate Scroll connected to the underneath of the sea. Goblin Slayer admits he had never seen and encountered his kind but he has a tiny knowledge that his type; a monster with huge and tall height and more powerful than goblins. It is hinted in the Light Novel that his death made the Demons wary in Goblin Slayer's presence but ignore him as an assumption of his being obsessed to goblins.Goblin Slayer Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 9: The Strong Ones * Dark Elf - a servant of the Demon Lord. When he mockingly and proudly confessed to Goblin Slayer that he was indeed the one responsible for unleashing goblins to make Sword Maiden remember her tragic past, altogether Goblin Slayer and his party members helped each other to defeat him. His eyes were temporarily blinded by Priestess skill, his throat had been pierced by High Elf Archer's arrow, his left arm had been cut and in the end, Goblin Slayer brutally killed Dark Elf.Goblin Slayer Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 3, Interlude: Of the Mastermind, Quite Full of Himself Behind the Sceness * Agent of Chaos - referred as "Giant Eyeball" by Goblin Slayer. Killed with help from his party.Goblin Slayer Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 2, Chapter 2: Goblin Slayer in the Water Town * Rhea Scout - he was killed when he tried to assassinate and take revenge against Guild Girl. Goblin Slayer Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 3 * Dark Wizard - an individual living in the tower. He is the master of Gargoyles who tried to kidnap a priestess from the first expedition. Goblin Slayer, Spearman and Warrior partied as they got requested by the government to investigate the place and subdue the enemy, if possible. Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Light Novel Volume 4, Chapter 9: Of the Three of Them, Some Months Ago * Unnamed monster (Land-Type)- it is a huge monster with long neck. It is covered by platinum scale and purple stones around its body. It is killed together with his teammates. Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Light Novel Volume 7 * 'Unnamed monster '(Water-Type) - it is a "huge fish" leaving in the ocean according to Goblin slayer. He and his party defeated the monster. Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Light Novel Volume 8, Chapter 5 Trivia * He is known as Orcbolg among the elves and Beardcutter among the dwarves. ** These names are that of a Goblin slaying sword which glowed blue when goblins were near, as said in the light novel. * Goblin Slayer's English voice actor Brad Hawkins is well-known for providing motion capture for ''Doom''. References es:Goblin Slayer fr:Crève-Gobelins Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Humans Category:Scout